


Always His Lord's

by Caius



Series: "Webworld" Aftermath Pornlets [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron claims Soundwave as his own. Set between <em>Webworld</em> and <em>Carnage in C Minor</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always His Lord's

Something is wrong with Galvatron--wronger than usual. The fact that he is taking Soundwave to berth, rather than Cyclonus, is evidence enough of that. 

But Soundwave would not refuse him, even if he is not--quite--the leader that Soundwave swore loyalty to, served for millions of years, then gave up on. Galvatron is Soundwave's leader, and when he looks at Soundwave with passion-- _interest_ , that Soundwave hasn't seen since Megatron, and rarely even then--Soundwave yields, easily, giving himself over to the power of Galvatron's body and mind.

He cannot read Galvatron. With Megatron, there had been a familiarity that rendered telepathy superfluous; but Galvatron--perhaps Cyclonus can predict him, to an extent, but they are both too young, and Galvatron too damaged, for the sort of understanding Soundwave had been accustomed to. 

When Galvatron takes hold of him, Soundwave opens his sensors fully to his leader--his _Lord_ \--and it is nearly deafening. The overclocked systems are too powerful, too painful, for a moment to hear anything else; but Soundwave is skillful, and he gives himself over to the vibrations as he gives Galvatron his body, and as Galvatron's baseline state becomes part of him he becomes aware first of the desperate possessive lust that drove Galvatron to Soundwave's arms--and then of--betrayal? desperation?

Galvatron growls an order, yanking Soundwave's hands to the seams of his chest, and Soundwave recalls himself to his duties, filtering out the discordance of Galvatron's processor in favor of finding the touches that will intensify the lust and perhaps even soothe the pain of Galvatron's systems.

A rough hand between Soundwave's legs pulls him back to his own body. He opens easily for Galvatron--and unlike with Megatron, Soundwave does not feel that he has given too easily. The satisfaction, the sense of rightness in Soundwave's submission to Galvatron's will, fills Soundwave with a lust all of his own, and he moans deeply and holds on with hands and thighs as Galvatron penetrates him forcefully. 

It hurts. Unicron had made modifications here, too, or perhaps Galvatron had himself. Delicate sensor networks are ripped apart, burned with the force of Galvatron's lust, then torn again. The pain keeps wrenching Soundwave back to his own body, to the knowledge of himself, of his ports reshaped by Galvatron's lust, forced into compatibility and then forced _again_ as though the barbs inside of him were constantly changing.

Soundwave likes it. Or perhaps that is Galvatron, as Soundwave's pleasure has always been more about his partner, and he can feel Galvatron's lust for destruction, for submission, burn inside of him, taking again and again what is so willingly offered. 

"Soundwave--" Galvatron says, for a moment almost sounding like Megatron, and as the burning pleasure inside of him reaches its first peak, Galvatron's teeth press insistently to Soundwave's mask, demanding. "Open." 

There is no mouth there, nothing natural for Galvatron to penetrate with teeth and tongue, which Galvatron should know, Megatron knew it well--but Soundwave triggers the command to retract the armor, giving Galvatron access to the bare circuitry of vocalizer and sensor array. 

Galvatron pauses his thrusts for a moment as overload surges through them, most of the sensors in Soundwave's valve burnt out by now. Lips and tongue gently touch the area under Soundwave's mask; confused sensory data from areas not designed to register touch are clarified by the clear, focused data of Galvatron's processor: pure, perfect _possession_. 

Soundwave is Galvatron's. 

As Soundwave's systems explode into overload he presses tight and gives his Lord everything he can, feeding through sound what he cannot through broken circuitry. Galvatron takes it, easily, using Soundwave through his overload and beyond, thrusts gentler now that there is so little left to break. 

And Soundwave gives, moving himself to Galvatron's will without any need to think of it, giving delicate facial structures to teeth and tongue and tightening his burnt-out port around Galvatron's barbed spike. 

Soon enough, Galvatron will be back to Cyclonus; Soundwave will never be his leader's first, much less only, choice. But--he shudders under the force of a second overload, this one Galvatron's and Galvatron's only--he will always be his Lord's to choose.


End file.
